Dory
Dory is the titular protagonist of its sequel Finding Dory. She is a blue-tang fish who suffers from short-term memory loss. Biography ''Finding Dory'' Dory returns in the sequel Finding Dory. In this film, it is discovered that Dory was born in the "Jewel of Morro Bay" (The Marine Life Institute) in California. Whilst on a day trip to a stingray migration, the word "undertow" sets off a flashback to her time in the institute. This forces her, Nemo and a reluctant Marlin to travel across the ocean, with the help of the turtles from the first film. Upon arriving in California, the trio swim around a sunken cargo ship, with Dory shouting, "Mom! Dad!" The crabs shush Dory, and this sets off another flashback, revealing her parents' names. She now shouts these until she awakens a giant squid. The said squid nearly eats Nemo, this leads to Marlin sending Dory away. In search of 'help', she hears the narration of Sigourney Weaver. It makes her go -- with her head sticking out -- to the surface of the ocean. She is taken by some Marine Life Institute workers, who place her in quarantine. She is given a tag that transfers her to a permanent aquarium in Cleveland. Hank, an octopus (with 7 tentacles), has traumatizing memories of the ocean so he's desperate not to be released back to the ocean. In exchange for the tag, he offers to take her to her parents. Hank takes Dory to a map of the institute so she can figure out where her parents are. Whilst looking at the map, she remembers that her mom loved shells, especially purple shells. Whilst escaping some humans, Dory ends up in a bucket of dead fish for Destiny, the whale shark to eat. It's revealed that she was Dory's pipe pal during childhood and that's how she could speak whale in "Finding Nemo". We are also introduced to Bailey, a beluga whose echolocation is faulty. Dory learns she is from the Open Ocean Exhibit and is offered a route through the pipes. However, due to her short-term memory loss, she didn't trust herself to get there. Therefore, Hank unwillingly wheels her around in a stroller, with Dory being distracted by a sign about 'the world's strongest pair of glasses'. This causes Hank to snap at Dory, and during the argument, the stroller rolls into the kid's zone and they end up in a touch tank. A mini horror movie occurs, as the marine life desperately trying to avoid being touched. Dory "just keeps swimming", revealed in a flashback to when parents taught her that song. Whilst escaping, Hank gets poked, excretes ink and this makes all of the children leave. Hank climbs up above the top of the Open Ocean Exhibit and lowers Dory in, wishing her luck. She eventually uncovers her childhood home, and after seeing a shell, she remembers what separated her from her parents. After seeing her mother cry, she tried to get her a purple shell, as 'mommy loves purple shells'. However, the strong undertow current pulled baby Dory through the pipes and out into the sea. After this revelation, two small crabs tell Dory that the Blue Tangs are in Quarantine. Dory is forced through the pipes before she eventually gets lost within them. She calls out to Destiny, and Bailey uses his echolocation. However, a miscommunication between them leads to Dory bumping into Marlin and Nemo. Whilst swimming through the pipes, Marlin finally tells her that he is truly thankful for Dory and everything she's done. Without her, he would never have found Nemo in the first film. Eventually, the trio ends up in quarantine. After jumping from tank to tank, they reach the blue tang tank. It is discovered that Dory's parents went to quarantine after she disappeared and were presumed dead. Dory, heartbroken, is taken out the tank by Hank, who accidentally left Marlin and Nemo in the tank. Hank is taken by a worker, he drops Dory and she ends up in a drain and back in the kelp forest from near the start of the film. She struggles to remember what's happening, then sees a shell. She follows the shells as she did as a child. She reaches a cave, before turning around and reuniting with her parents. She suddenly remembers Nemo and Marlin and attempts to rescue them. She goes back to the institute, breaks out Destiny and Bailey and they chase the truck towards a bridge. Dory sends otters up to the road, resulting in traffic stops. An otter carries Dory to the truck, and Hank places her in a tank. Marlin signals Becky and she takes Marlin and Nemo, leaving Dory behind. Marlin orders Becky to get Dory but before they get out, the door is locked. Hank and Dory escape from the truck and somehow manage to hijack it. Hank drives the truck, with Dory giving him directions. She follows the seagulls back towards the beach and reaches the bridge where police had blocked it off. Dory yells Hank to drive it into the ocean, releasing all of the fish back into the ocean. Dory's parents leave as a family with her, Nemo and Marlin. Hank becomes a substitute teacher for Mr. Ray (who migrated), and Bailey and Destiny are assistants. Dory and Marlin swim to look at the view of the drop-off, happy that both of them had managed to find their family. Trivia *On the Disney website, they mistakenly refer to Dory as a Yellowtail Tang. Although she does have a yellow tail, she is a blue tang, this is a different species of fish. *Many people think that goldfish have poor short term memories. Even though she's not a goldfish, this point might be linked to her amnesia-like condition. *The toy swimming fish which Nemo and Marlin meet in the tank outside the Institute Gift Shop resembles a blue tang with the primaries swapped around so that it has a green body and a magenta tail. *With over 24 million likes, Dory is the most liked character on Facebook from any Disney or Pixar film. Gallery ''Finding Dory'' Dory FD.jpg Screenshot 2013-08-09-16-32-32-1.png|Concept artwork Findingdorybabydory.png|Baby Dory Findingdoryfamily.png|Dory and her parents Finding-Dory-Hank.jpg|Dory and Hank Nemo hugs Dory.jpg|Dory and Nemo Merchandise 23666LR.jpg|Dory plush from Build A Bear Workshop 1231055500235.jpg|Dory plush from the Disney Store 6005056351351.jpg|Swimming/Talking Dory Action Figure from the Disney Store Swimways-Finding-Nemo-Swimming-Fish--pTRU1-20022094dt.jpg|Swimming Dory toy Finding Nemo 2 - Finding Dory.PNG|Dory on the Blu-ray of Finding Dory. DoryHeroesCard.jpeg|Dory's Disney Heroes Collection Card References es:Dory fr:Dory ru:Дори hu:Szellina